Shinji on HALO: Remake
by U n i t 0000
Summary: You might remeber the first Shinji on HALO or not. Either way, this is the better, newer version. Shinji is taken from the world he knew to world of HALO. Shinji is now caught between fight for the human race as the covenant wage war on humanity.
1. Unfamiliar Surroundings

I don't own NGE or HALO. Don't sue me; because a) you ain't getting shit b) I'm not making profit off this c) It would just make you an asshole.

As you might have read before (or not) I was writing a HALO/Eva crossover. This right here is a new version of the old one, which in my opinion sucked, so here I'm trying to make 2x better than before. And remember, this starts off in episode 16 of the NGE series. Here we go again.

In case you don't know what HALO is (I ought to smack you in yo face if you don't), HALO is a game made by Bungie which is a game company that works for Xbox (You can't not know what Xbox is). The game is based in the future where Earth is in a war with an alien alliance called the Covenant which consists of different alien races. Covenant are slimy, icky aliens who want to kill humans for no particular reason, but don't underestimate the game, both HALO 1 and HALO 2 have been awarded game of the year.

Now I'll tell you about Evangelion. Evangelion is… wait, this is in the Evangelion section, if you don't know what it is then get the hell on out of here!

Story time, yay!

Morning

Chapter one: Unfamiliar surroundings

It was the crack of dawn. The sun began to rise over the horizon and the early birds could be heard chirping. The sun began to beam down upon Tokyo 3 and also down at the Katsuragi residence.

Shinji was laid down on his bed under his covers still asleep. His SDAT player was still playing from last night the same tracks (25 & 26). The sun shone down through his open window on his small room.

Shinji brought himself up rubbing his eyelids. He sat on his bed and looked at his watch on the counter.

"5:20, (sigh)"

Shinji got off his bed and began to slowly walk down the hallway still half asleep. His eyes were sagging from having little sleep since last night. Last night was when they were having their synch tests for the upcoming battle today.

Ritsku always told them to get a good night sleep and be ready for the next day.

"Good night sleep", he snorted "How do you get a good night sleep if you always know that you might die the next".

Misato woke up a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen dressed for work.

"Good, you're up; I was just going to wake you. We got to leave soon, so hurry"

Shinji was cooking some eggs with toast. His bangs hanged over his eyes; plus he had a sad expression on his face.

"Do I… Do I have to go?" he asked.

Misato sighed, closing her eyes

"Shinji, you can quit any time, but you're the only one that can do it, no one else. You have a choice, you can save people, or you can stand and watch; your call"

"Damn it Misato! Why do I have to do this, why do I have to save people, why me? Why can't anyone ever save me? Why?"

Shinji was filled with anger, but at the same time despair. Tears flowed down his eyes as he bashed his fist on the table. Misato kept a straight face and walked up to him. She grabbed his collar and looked straight at his face. Shinji stared at her eye widened wondering what she was going to do. Misato brought her hand back and slapped him in the face so hard that spit flew out his mouth.

Shinji breaks free and quickly covers where he was hit with his hands and yells. Misato grabbed him again looking angrily at him.

"Listen and listen good! I am sick and tired of you complained all of the damn time! You think you have a bad life? You think you went through the worst? You better fucking wise up! You think people will start treating you with respect just because you're lonely? You want people to comfort you every time something bad happens? Let me tell you something, don't ever expect people to give you those things, that's something have to earn, to win damn it! And if you don't respect yourself, then no one will!"

Shinji's eyes were wide open, still full of tears. Seeing Misato up-close like that was something she never done before, but still he heard every word she said.

"But (sniff)… How do I earn that?" he asked wiping his tears away.

Misato let go off him and smiled

"You gotta figure that out too"

"But if I die today, then what?"

"I promise that you won't die… I'll always be there for you Shinji, because… I love you"

Misato hugged Shinji tightly, and Shinji did the same. Shinji's eyes began to water again, he could finally feel it, and he had finally found someone.

"I'm gonna get Asuka now Shinji, so clean your face and get ready ok?"

Shinji wiped his eyes on his hands and smiled

"Yeah, okay"

"Good"

Afternoon

Shinji sat in his Eva cockpit completely relaxed. The screen came on in front of him showing Tokyo 3 and the nicely placed machine gun for his humanoid weapon.

"Okay Shinji, I'll quickly brief you", said the blonde doctor Akagi from the comfort of Nerv's base. "The Angel is floating 235 feet above kasanawa road. The target is stationary at the moment. Rei has a sniper position 23 miles southeast of your position, and Asuka will be there to back you up"

"What do you mean back him up?" blurted out the angry redhead. "Why do I have to back the LOSER?"

One of the technicians said "Oooohh, diss!"

"Damn straight", said the other

"Asuka, please focus on the mission, you know Shinji's synch ratio is higher than yours, so that makes him the better pilot", explained Ritsku.

All Asuka could do was grunt and follow orders, no matter how much she hated it.

Ritsku finished quickly briefing the pilots and gave the order

"Begin mission… Now"

The red and the purple Eva began to move quickly, stampeding down the streets crushing cars and just about anything in the way.

Shinji's Eva dashed behind a large white building, while Asuka's hid behind another.

"I guess Shinji should be the brave man he is and just jump out and gun the Angel down… Unless of course, he's too much of a girl to do it" Asuka taunted Shinji.

The same technician went "Oohh, damn, diss again!"

"Damn straight", said the other

Shinji took it seriously, "I'm gonna do it, in fact I'll show how it's done Asuka!"

"What did you say?" exploded the fierce redhead

Shinji quickly maneuvered his Eva out of its hiding and began to machine gun on the Angel's ass. The spherical Angel disappeared suddenly as the bullets nearly nailed it.

Everyone at Nerv including the pilots were dumbstruck. Shinji quickly began to scan the screen with his eyes, but didn't see the Angel.

The ground quickly became pitch black and began sinking everything including the buildings and the purple Eva.

"What the hell?" Shinji panicked.

He tried to maneuver the Eva free, but its legs were already sunk. Shinji did the only thing left, he lock and loaded his Eva's gun and unloaded the clip on it, but nothing, the bullets just sank as well.

"Help, heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!Misatooo!"

"Shinji!"

The last thing Shinji heard was Misato cry out his name before he was engulfed by the darkness along with everything else.

Time unknown

Hours later Shinji began to regain consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. At first his view was blurry, but then it went to normal, and at first it scared him. Around him was nothing but empty space. No matter whether he would look, up, down, left, right there was nothing but a vast white empty space.

Shinji was spooked by this. He didn't seem to be falling, nor standing, just… floating there. He began to wonder if it was all a dream, since he couldn't see his Eva anywhere. Shinji tried to swim around or fly, but he didn't seem to be moving, or couldn't tell.

After a while, it hit him, the Angel.

"Of course, the Angel!" he could still be inside the Angel, but it didn't really make sense, or did it?

Shinji began to recall the events and the battle. He recalled Misato's words _I promise that you won't die… I'll always be there for you Shinji, because… I love you. _

"Misato, where are you, please be safe" he whispered.

A void then suddenly began to rip open under Shinji alarming him. Then a loud thunderous sound followed.

"What the?"

The black void began to suck him in. Shinji tried to swim/fly away from the void but it was too powerful and it dragged him in as he screamed.

As soon as Shinji was dragged in he appeared in a clear blue sky and began to free fall. Shinji again began to scream loudly in horror.

_Is this it? _He thought as he was being taken by gravity

Shinji's face was greeted by the water as he fell from a height of 60 feet. As he fell underwater, he quickly resurfaced and gasped for air, but kept gulping water as he kept sinking from the shock. He quickly swam to the shore and laid down on his back still gasping for air.

"Holy (gasp) shit"

A minute or so later, Shinji recovered. He sat up and looked around him. He could see the small clear lake he landed in plus the waterfall from the cliff ahead. Behind him was a huge grassy field with a few strange trees on it.

Shinji looked up and saw the void disappearing, and when it was gone, he saw a gray strip beyond that in the sky. He followed the strip with his eyes as it got bigger and bigger. The bell in his brain finally rang as he realized he was in a ring world.

Shinji still wondered what was going on.

"It's a… ring. I'm on a ring world?"

(HALO theme song kicks in and credits come up)

That wraps up the first episode. The reason I stopped writing the last one (Shinji on Halo) was because I got lazy and had nothing to motivate me into keep writing it (If you can help me with that plz do)… plus writer's block (I'm okay on this one, no help…really, don't). Hoped you killed some time with this and hope you liked it, and if you didn't just remember it's not like you HAVE to read it, and don't flame because you thought it sucked, honestly I don't give 2 shits.

Later homies

(If you're wondering… I'm white, not black)


	2. This is My House!

Hey home dogs, I'm back.

I don't own NGE & HALO, yadda yadda, yadda. Plus, today I'll reveal a cool HALO secret at the end.

Chapter 2: This is my house!

Time unknown

Shinji brought himself off the grassy ground trying to keep balance, since he wasn't very used to the gravity yet from floating around.

Shinji began walking towards a hill close by feeling exhausted. When he made it to the top he could see the landscape better. He could still see the lake and the waterfall, but also, in the opposite direction he saw a large structure in the middle of the plains.

To the left of the plains, the land turned into a cliff leading down to a large body of water, and there in the middle, he could see more structures above the water. To the right of the structure there was a large canyon entrance with blue blinking lights.

"Guess I'll walk down to the structure", he said hopeful.

Shinji began walking down and up the small slopes passing by a few strange plantations. The walk was taking time since he wasn't very close, but at NERV, he was trained quite well in the time he had stayed, so walking wasn't extremely hard.

Shinji observed his surroundings, and this place wasn't like anything like he'd ever seen. He felt like he was in touch with nature somewhat with all this greenery around him. He had also noticed the four winged birds flying overhead, and also different bugs flying around like nothing he'd ever seen before.

The concept of this place was different. There wasn't a loud, noisy city, or the pollution in the air, or anything, it was quiet and peaceful.

Shinji couldn't help to smile while he walked down to the structure; he was finally at peace... for now.

After half an hour, Shinji made it to the structure.

"Wow, its way bigger up-close"

Shinji saw a large, triangular entrance with a green light on it. Around the entrance was a stairway that led on top of the structure. Shinji looked from side to side before he walked up to the door. At this point he was pretty nervous.

_Jeez, what if there's something bad in there? But I can't just leave too, I just got here, besides, there could be people in there… or something else. They could be friendly… or eat me._

Shinji was battling himself in his thoughts standing there watching the entrance. He had finally decided to walk in after a good five minutes since his curiosity overruled his fear.

Shinji stepped up to the door, and began to look for a door handle or a switch or something. He placed his hands on the door and began spreading them around looking for a switch. The lights on the door began to blink and slid open so quick, Shinji fell forward landing his face on the cold, hard metal floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow !"

Shinji slowly got up with his hand on his forehead. As soon as he got up, the doors behind him slid closed and the green light went to red. The place was pitch-black, and all Shinji could see was the door's red lights

"What the? It's dark!" Shinji began pounding on the door wanting out.

It only took a few seconds later for the hallway to light up. The floor was made out of glass with lights coming up, along with lights on the ceiling. Shinji stopped pounding and turned his head. He blinked twice before he began to walk down the tight hallway.

Shinji walked slowly down the hallway, carefully watching out for anything freaky. He remembered his training about being in an unknown territory and what to do.

As he came to the end, he saw another door like the one he came through. The door automatically opened. Shinji took slow steps inside the room and stopped on his tracks. Shinji wanted to find humans, and he did, except they weren't very… alive.

Shinji fell backwards into the wall, with his eyes so open they were going to bulge out. There so many dead bodies of soldiers in there (marines) with all the walls painted in blood. On the floor there were trails of blood each leading to a different corpse. Some bodies were mutilated, other missing body parts. The whole place was a carnage pit.

Shinji paled, his world began to spin. He squeezed his eyelids shut falling on his behind.

"Help me, help me, help me help me", Shinji began to whisper over and over again, he was completely overwhelmed by fear. That's when he felt time slow down, he could see Misato standing in front of him now, and the entire room disappeared, he was now back in the empty space.

"Misato, help me", he ran towards her and hugged her. Misato hugged him back with her chin on his head.

"Shinji, don't be scared"

"Did you see! Those people, they are all dead! I'm scared Misato!"

"Shinji, do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Shh", said Misato wiping the tears off his eyes, "Shinji, I'll always be with, just how I am now"

"Misato, I can't tell what's real anymore"

"I know Shinji, but don't be scared, be brave"

"I can't! I'm too scared!"

"Are you scared right now?"

Another bell rang in Shinji's head, he was with Misato, and he wasn't scared.

"No, I'm not"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm with you"

"And so am I"

"But you won't always be"

"Yes I will, right here", she said putting her hand on his chest, "I'll always be in you heart as long as you to keep me there"

"You will?"

"Yes, now good bye Shinji"

Shinji came back. His eyes came open quickly and he was back in the room inside the structure. He slowly got up and thinking back to what just happened.

_Misato_

His thoughts were broken when he heard a growl. Shinji looked up and saw a large blue armored creature with four tail-like spikes coming off its back (Hunter).

"GRRRRR!" the hunter growled bringing up its fuel rod cannon.

Shinji felt a fire burning within him; his mood went from fear to fury. The hunter fired the green bolt towards Shinji. Shinji quickly ran and jumped behind a pillar.

The hunter had no mercy, he kept firing bolt after bolt towards the pillar. Shinji saw the corpse of the marine right next to him. He grabbed the bloody silver machine gun off the corpse's hand.

_Misato, I know you're with me right now, that's why I won't die on you_

This would like his Eva battling the Angel, except he wasn't in the Eva.

The hunter fired his last shot before he ran out.

"Woorrg?"

The hunter tossed his gun away and came charging towards the pillar. The hunter used his metal shield and broke the pillar onto where Shinji's position was.

BOOM!

The hunter walked around to look at rubble he made; he began digging to find Shinji body. As the hunter began to move the pieces out he noticed a human grenade roll off the rubble and hit his foot.

"Waaah?" the hunter growled in confused examining it, and when he noticed it… BOOM!

The hunter flew backwards across the room

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

…and hit the wall making a huge crack on it.

Thecovenant fell forward on the floor missing a leg. It began to drag himself across the room, with orange blood spraying out where his leg used to be connected. Shinji walked out from behind him and stared down on him. The hunter turned its head and extended his neck managing to get his head as high as Shinji's waist.

"Did you kill all these people?"

The alien laughed at him in his alien language. Shinji said nothing; he only brought the machine gun to his head and squeezed the trigger. Orange blood sprayed everywhere, even on Shinji's face as he unloaded the entire clip on the covenant. Shinji tossed the gun to the side and kept looking down on the alien.

"Bastard", he said as he walked away from the alien corpse.

Time unknown

A void opened in the sky of HALO, dropping down a large object. The object in the middle of a jungle taking down many trees… The Eva has landed.

END

That wraps the second chapter, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I feel like these aren't long enough, but I also feel that if I keep writing it would be like putting 2 chapters into one… well whatever.

Like I said, I'll reveal a HALO secret in this chapter (If you already knew this…whatever). Okay, ready? Master Chief's name is…wait for it, wait for it… John.

Next chapter, I'll tell you how to get the Scarab gun in HALO 2

Also, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, believe me, it means a lot, and I can focus on things I've done wrong, so plz review if you read this.


End file.
